Melting His Heart of Ice
by HalfDragonLover
Summary: Evelyn Springfield is from America, pen-pals with Haruhi, and she gets an offer to go to Ouran Acadamy for a semester. When Evelyn accidentally breaks a host club vase, she ends up melting Kyoya's heart and stealing Kaoru's. mostly OCxKyoya some OCxKaoru
1. Evelyn is Introduced

_AN: Okay peoples, I haven't written a fan fiction in a LOOOOOONG time, and I discontinued my first actual story, so I can't say I'll stay with this. But the chance I will is greater, since after I quit my first one (which was completely unrealistic and just plain awful) I focused on my original stories. But I just finished Ouran High School Host Club (It was AMAZING) so I couldn't keep my fan fiction account vacant of stories any longer! Although this is my first fanfic for OHSHC, please bear with me! I'll try my best!_

_Kyoya: That's not good enough._

_Me: *throws a pillow at him* don't be a meanie! I'm TRYING to give you a chance at love!_

_Kyoya: I need no love. And why did you throw a pillow at me?_

_Me: Well I wanted to throw something at you, but if you get hurt then I can't keep you for this story!_

_Kyoya: What in the world do you mean?_

_Me: Well you see I rented you out. But it's a break-and-buy thing, and I don't have enough money to buy you! So I had to settle with renting you out for this story._

_Kyoya: I'm kind of scarred for life now…_

_Me: Good! ^_^ Now on with the story!_

**Dear Evelyn,**

** You're moving to Japan and going to Ouran high school? That's awesome! How cool that your school paid for you to go to Japan for a semester just because you were the most fluent in Japanese in your worlds language class! I can't wait to meet you in person. It seems funny now since we've been pen-pals since sixth grade but never met. I haven't had as much time to write back with the host club and all, but since you're going to be here by Sunday I'll welcome you at the airport with my dad and we can show you around. Your plane lands By the way, do you have anywhere to stay yet? **

**See you soon, Haruhi**

_**Evelyn POV**_

I re-read the letter. I'm Evelyn Springfield, an average American who's in my first year of high-school. I've taken Japanese ever since it was an option in fifth grade, and by now I'm almost completely fluent in speaking and writing it! My Japanese teacher was so proud of me that after the first semester she decided to raise the money to send me to Japan, and here I am, standing in the airport and waiting for Haruhi. She and I met when I wrote to a random student my age in Japan for a school project. Turns out Haruhi could actually read my handwriting, and she wrote back. We became fast friends through letters. She recently told me about breaking an 8 million yen vase and being forced to join it. Since they all thought she was a guy they made her a host. But currently she has her debt paid off, after some drama with Tamaki, the host club "king." Although I can't be sure, by the way she describes how they act it leads me to the conclusion that they like each other. Although she talks a lot about Tamaki, I haven't a clue who else is in the host club, except that there are five other boys.

"Evelyn? Is that you?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see a girl—Well, I THINK its girl—with chocolate-brown hair boys length and big brown eyes. She was as flat as a washboard, but since she was wearing a skirt, and her face looked feminine, I assumed this must be Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. "Hey there! It's great to finally meet you in person!" I exclaimed, breaking into a grin. Haruhi looked exactly as she described herself in her letters.

"It's good to meet you too, Evelyn." She smiled. "My dad's waiting by the entrance with a cab, let's go!" She lead me through the crowded airport. I felt sort of uncomfortable, although I knew how to speak Japanese perfectly and understood almost everything everyone was saying, it was unsettling hearing people speak it instead of English all around. I hoped that I got used to it soon. We grabbed my bags and walked to the exit.

"Oh Haruhi, is this your friend?" Suddenly, there was a man with flowing red curly hair in front of me. He was wearing girls' clothes. "Hello there! I'm Haruhi's dad, but you can call me Ranka!" So her dad was a drag queen? That was a new one.

"Hi Ranka, I'm Evelyn." I introduced politely. "Thank you for coming out here with Haruhi to meet me!" He smiled at me.

"A friend of my daughters' is welcome to me! So dear, do you have anywhere specific you want to go first?" He asked, loading my baggage into the trunk of the taxi.

"Well, first of all I'd like to go somewhere where I can exchange my American currency for Japanese currency. It's kind of useless here." I grimaced. Ranka nodded and we all got into the cab. "After that though, I'd appreciate if I could go to my new apartment and put my stuff away after that." Haruhi nodded.

"It's good that you already have a place. You'll want a good nights' rest for school starting up again tomorrow. You have the uniform already, right?" She asked. I shook my head. "Oh well, I didn't for a while either. Just wear something reasonably nice tomorrow." Haruhi suggested. I nodded.

We got my money switched and soon I was standing at the door of my new apartment with Haruhi's address in my hand and her speeding away in a taxi. I sighed, taking the key out of my pocket. I twisted it in the lock and opened the door to see a small living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom which was connected to the bathroom by a door. This works. I brought everything in and put it away. There wasn't much furniture in the place. A twin-sized bed, a small dresser, and a few shelves adorned the bedroom. A large rug covered the living room and a lone armchair sat in the corner. A miniature table with a single chair was in the kitchen. Well, whoever used to live here was obviously single.

By the time everything I had was unpacked, it was dark. And I was tired. So I changed into my pajamas and collapsed into my bed and fell sound asleep.

_AN: Hmmm? HMMMMM? Did you like it?_

_Kyoya: It was horrible. I do not like your writing style. _

_Me: TT_TT_

_Evelyn: Are you really going to make me fall in love with this jerk?_

_Me: Yes. Actually, he falls for you first._

_Kyoya: I'm much more reasonable than that._

_Me: Not when you're blinded by loooooove! Sorry that this chapter was all slow and boring, but I had to start somewhere. In the next chapter Evelyn gets introduced to the host club! So please RATE&REVIEW! Thanks! I'm actually starting the next chapter, I just wanted to post this one first! ^_^ Hope you like it! _

_~HalfDragonLover_


	2. The Vase is Broken

_AN: Hey again peoples! I didn't get any reviews yet, story/author alerts/favorites are great and all, but reviews are what really motivate me! I needed to get to the good stuff! By the way, since Evelyn likes to listen to songs from America, everyone automatically knows what the English lyrics mean :/ This chapter gets to the good stuff! I hope you like it!_

_Kyoya: Nobody will ever like your writing._

_Me: Meanie! TT_TT_

_Evelyn: Even though she's crazy, kinda evil, twisted, messed up, has mediocre grades, she's weird, odd, socially awkward, spends her lonesome days online—_

_Me: AHEM!_

_Evelyn: … right. Even though all of that, she's technically still my creator! So stop with the snide comments!_

_Kyoya: who are you to tell me what to do? _

_Me: Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Evelyn POV**_

I woke up to my alarm blaring. Ugh, just five more minutes. I hit the snooze button and rolled over.

"Evelyn? Please tell me you're not still asleep…" I sat up. That voice was familiar. And they were knocking on the door. I got up and ran to the door, looking through the peephole. It was Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi!" I greeted, opening the door. "What are you doing here?" She gave me an 'are you serious' look.

"Evelyn… School starts in half an hour! And it takes fifteen minutes to walk to school!" she exclaimed. I gasped. How could I have forgotten?

"Oh crap! Haruhi, wait in the living room for a minute! I'll be right out!" I called to her, dashing back to my room. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Not exactly dressy, but oh freaking well. I grabbed my bag, which I luckily packed the night before. I checked the clock. Seventeen minutes had passed.

"I'm ready Haruhi!" I called to her. "We can make it if we run!" I was running out the door.

"Evelyn! Wait!" Haruhi called. What could it be? "School's the other way!" I skidded to a stop. Wow, I'm an idiot. We started running, this time in the right direction. By the time we were at school, we were a minute late.

"S-sorry we're late, I helped Evelyn get to school." Haruhi explained as we caught our breaths from sprinting the whole way there. The teacher, a balding, kind looking man, just smiled.

"It's fine, Haruhi. And you must be the exchange student. I'm Mr. Sentoku. What is your name my dear?" He asked.

"I'm Evelyn Springfield" I told him, bowing.

"Wonderful. Now maybe you could tell us something about yourself, Evelyn?" Sentoku asked. I nodded my head and turned to the class.

"Well, I transferred here from America because I was at the top of my Japanese class. I've been learning since fifth grade. So trying to throw me off by saying something funky won't really work." I told them. A few people laughed.

"America? Well, welcome! You can take a seat next to Haruhi." Sentoku told me. I strode over to the seat next to Haruhi's. I noticed that two ginger-haired, identical boys were staring at me with interest sparking in their golden eyes. I decided to ignore them for now. Why? Because class had started.

"Wow, your classes here are so different from in America!" I exclaimed. Haruhi nodded.

"It must be really different. You'll get used to it soon though, I think." She told me. Anyways, I have to go to the host club. You'll have to get your paperwork filled out alone. Just drop by the abandoned music room three when you're done. It's to the right down the hallway and up the stairs from here. See you later!" Haruhi left me standing outside the office. I shrugged, walking in.

A stack of paper later, I headed out. Okay, so down the hall to the right and up the stairs… There it was! Music room three! I cautiously opened the doors. Suddenly, rose petals flew out of the open doors! I squeezed my eyes closed. What the heck was up with this?

"Welcome to the host club, princess." A silky voice purred. I opened my eyes to see a blond-haired pretty boy sitting upon a throne. Surrounding him were those identical boys from class, a blond-haired kid, a macho-looking guy holding the kid, some sneaky looking guy with glasses, and Haruhi. Well, this must be the host club.

"Hey there, Evelyn!" Haruhi called. The other guys looked at her, looking surprised.

"Do you know her?" The king/princely guy who spoke before asked. Haruhi nodded, gesturing for me to come in. I hesitantly walked towards her. She really did look like a guy in that uniform.

"Yeah, this is Evelyn. She's been my pen-pal since sixth grade, and—"

"She transferred here yesterday because she was at the top of her Japanese class." The glasses kid interrupted. I just stared at him. What the freaking heck?

"How the heck do you know that?" I cried, jumping back a little. Glasses kid just smiled, pushing them up the bridge of his nose, concealing his onyx eyes with the glare of the glasses.

"I know things." Okay, that's _NOT_ completely stalkerish _AT ALL. _

"Very funny Kyoya, I think you might be freaking her out." Haruhi told him. "Sorry about that, Kyoya does background checks on everyone. He knows almost everything about everything." She apologized, sweat dropping. I slowly nodded my head, eyes narrowed at 'Kyoya.' He looked suspicious.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Cried the prince/kingly one. "Haruhi, you had a pen-pal this whole time… And you never told me?" Haruhi slowly nodded. The boy looked like he'd just seen something die, and sulked in the corner. Oh-Kay then. This host club sure was weird. Haruhi sighed.

"Just ignore him. That's Tamaki, by the way. He's the leader of the host club." She told me. I nodded; it made a lot of sense. She described him as extremely cheery, but being kind of mood-swingy and getting over things quickly. "The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru. They're in our class." They winked at me in unison. "The small-looking boy is Mitsukuni, but everyone just calls him Honey. The older one holding him is Takashi, but we call him Mori. They're both third years." I gaped again. That small boy, a third year? He was holding a pink stuffed bunny, too! There was no way! "And that guy who knows all about everything is Kyoya." Haruhi concluded. I turned my gaze back to the stalker-boy. He appeared to be writing something down in a black notebook. I leaned over to see. Then I froze—He was writing about _me_!

"Stop writing about me in that stalker-notebook of yours!" I cried, snatching it away.

"You have no right to take that." Kyoya frowned, crossing his arms. "Return it to me." I shook my head, scanning what he'd written about me. He had down that I had long blond hair, big blue eyes, was American, female, deceased father, transferring to Ouran Academy. Wow, he really was a stalker! Just then, Kyoya swiped his stalker-book back from me.

"Hey! I wasn't done reading what you'd written!" I yelled, reaching for it in vain.

"That's too bad. You had no right to take what doesn't belong to you." He replied, closing the notebook.

"Well you have no right of writing down m personal information in that stalker-book of yours!" I shouted. He looked surprised, and almost like he was going to laugh.

"Did you just call this a… Stalker book?"

"Yes I did, because it's stalkerish to write down everything you know about everything!" I accused. "You're a stalker! And stalkers use stalker books!" Kyoya couldn't hold back any longer. He burst out laughing, and then collapsed to the ground, still laughing. Everyone crowded around, and Tamaki came out of his corner to watch. They all looked extremely surprised.

"Evelyn… How did you make Kyoya _laugh?_" Haruhi questioned. I shrugged. Did this guy not laugh that much?

"I don't know… Maybe he has something with his special stalker-notebooks?" That got everyone laughing. Kyoya finally got up and straightened his jacket, having rumpled it from his laughter fit.

"I was just not expecting her to call my black book a stalker-notebook." He replied evenly. I just snorted.

"Black book? That sounds just as ominous and stalkerish. What do you do, sell that information to people? On the black market of stalkers? Is that what you do in your spare time, Kyoya whatever-your-last-name-is? HMMMMMM?" I replied, going on my toes to appear taller and being all in his face and annoying. Kyoya blinked a few times before leaning back and pushing me back. As I took a step back, I accidently missed my footing and stumbled backwards falling into a pedestal with a vase atop it. The vase wobbled, and then toppled over. It was almost slow-motion as I tried to reach to get it, but ended up falling flat on my face. While the vase shattered directly to my right, sending a few spikes of pain at me as the ceramic chips pierced my skin.

"Evelyn! Evelyn are you alright?' I heard Haruhi shout. I got up, shaking. I'd broken their vase. They were sure to kill me now.

"I-I-I y-your vase…" I stuttered, backing away. I was screwed, I was screwed, I was screwed! But… Kyoya looked like he was going to burst out laughing again. What was his problem? Then he saw my face and frowned.

"Wow, that was the replacement for the vase Haruhi broke when she first joined the host club… I guess you're our new dog!" Tamaki smiled cheerfully, like the fact that I just broke an 8 million yen vase. "Of course, you'll have to work here extra-hard since you only have a semester…" I zoned out at that point. Tamaki's voice was sort of irritating. Something cold and wet touched my cheek and I froze. I looked to see one of the twins cleaning blood off my cheek with a handkerchief.

"You got cut by some shards of that vase. I'm cleaning the blood off." He explained. Was it Hikaru or Kaoru?

"Uh, thanks… You're Kaoru, right?" The twin stopped cleaning the blood and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Was that just a guess?" He asked. I shook my head. No, your voice pitch is a little higher than Hikaru's, your hair is parted to the other side than his, and your face is a little more pointed. Plus, you seem a little less mischievous than him." I explained. Kaoru looked like he'd taken a slap to the face.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. The other twin came running.

"What is it Kaoru?" He anxiously asked. Kaoru looked from me to him and back, before saying in a shaking voice,

"She knew it was me." Hikaru looked at me with wide eyes. "The only person who's ever told us apart was Haruhi. Now you too?" Kaoru marveled.

"Only her and I have told you two apart?" I asked. They nodded in unison. "Wow, tough break…"

"Ahem." Kyoya cleared his throat. He looked a bit troubled, but ready for business. I looked at him with a 'what is it?' expression. "From now on, to pay for that vase you broke, you shall have to work for the host club every day until your semester in Japan is over. You shall also have to attend to the separate needs of each of the members at given times. Any other jobs we think you may be able to do shall be welcomed as ideas for you to help pay off the debt at the appropriate times." So I was basically their slave. Just perfect.

_Ta-da~ Second chapter done! I hope you liked this one! And has anyone noticed that in the English dub of the anime everyone pronounces vase like cause with a v but I pronounce it like face with a v… Idk. _

_Kyoya: Re-using the vase thing is so cliché…_

_Me: I don't care! Maybe I'm a cliché person!_

_Evelyn: Why me? Now I have scratches on my face and I have to be a slave to those horrible people!_

_Kyoya: I've never had a slave before, as surprising as it seems… Hmmmm… *goes into deep thought*_

_Me: I'll bet he's having dirty thoughts XD_

_Evelyn: Did I forget to add sicko to the list of horrible things you are?_

_Me: TT_TT Anyways, please RATE&REVIEW! I want to know what you think! Where I should go with this! By the way I'm thinking of changing the title. Melting His Heart of Ice doesn't seem that fitting. Any suggestions? PM me or REVIEW! Thanks!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	3. Kyoya Gets Unfamiliar Feelings

_AN: Okay thanks to everyone who read and stuff, but PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, you can still review if you don't have an account! I accept anonymous reviews! Please!_

_Kyoya: You're very desperate, aren't you?_

_Me: Yes, yes I am. Reviews are what I pay to the person who rented you to me. If I don't pay up soon he's going to take you and my OC Evelyn too!_

_Evelyn: So I'll be owned by the same person that owns him?_

_Me: Yeah. Who knows what they'll do with you then? _

_Evelyn: I don't even want to think about it. Please review! So I don't get bought by some creep!_

_Me: Yeah, I'd like to keep my characters. Now ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Kyoya POV**_

This girl, Evelyn, was very interesting. So far she somehow made me laugh. A lot. But it was obviously just from the odd-ness of the situation. That had to be the first time someone called my black book a 'stalker book,' and then said that even that sounded stalkerish. I'm not a stalker; I just like to know everything about everything. And I write it down in my black book. It's not called a black book because it's stalkerish, but simply because the cover is black. Suddenly, she was up in my face, narrowing her eyes at me in suspicion. Taken aback, I blinked a few times. Was being this close really necessary? So I leaned back and lightly pushed her away. Somehow she managed to trip over the perfectly flat marble floor and crashed into a pedestal. That pedestal had the replacement for the vase Haruhi broke when she first joined the host club. She reached for the vase, though only ended up falling flat on her face as the vase shattered a foot away from her. I cringed at the noise of it, and the shards that flew out and sliced at her pretty face. Wait—pretty face? Why did I think that? Well regardless of my odd thoughts, she should clean that blood off her face. I fished around in my pocket for a minute before pulling one out. I turned to give it to her, but my fist clenched around the handkerchief at the sight before me. One of the twins was wiping off the blood himself, and he was saying something to her with a smile. She smiled back. Why did that site make me feel mad, and… Some other odd emotion. Actually, two more odd emotions. I saw the other twin run past me to Evelyn and the other twin. Whatever these feelings were, I didn't like them. So I strode over to where they appeared to be in a serious discussion. Oh well.

"Ahem." I interrupted. They looked over at me, Evelyn with a 'what is it?' expression and the twins wearing annoyed frowns. It appears I did interrupt something. Too bad for them. "From now on, to pay for that vase you broke, you shall have to work for the host club every day until your semester in Japan is over. You shall also have to attend to the separate needs of each of the members at given times. Any other jobs we think you may be able to do shall be welcomed as ideas for you to help pay off the debt at the appropriate times." I told her.

"What? Why can't I just work it off as a host like Haruhi did?" Evelyn complained.

"Well if you haven't noticed…" Started the twins. "Everyone thought Haruhi was a guy from the start." Kaoru started.

"Plus, Haruhi could pull it off because she's as flat as a washboard. You, on the other hand, aren't." Hikaru added. Evelyn shot him a dark look.

"Don't you be looking there, pervert!" she exclaimed. I agreed on that one with her, those perverts shouldn't be intentionally looking there! Although not even I could help but notice that she was not, in face, as flat as Haruhi. But I'd never say that out loud of course.

"You can just watch how the host club works today, then we might find some random tasks for you to complete." Tamaki told us, walking over. "By the way, you might need this. It's the school uniform, so you don't have to dress in boys' clothes anymore!" He added, handing her the uniform.

_**Evelyn POV**_

"Boys clothes?" I cried. "I'm just wearing jeans and a tee-shirt! They're either boys or girls clothes in America!" What the heck? I guess the dress-codes were stricter here. "Besides, there's _no way_ I'm wearing that dress."

"You too? What is it with you girls that are against dressing like proper ladies?" Tamaki cried, going back to sulking in the corner. I shrugged.

"Jeez, what's his problem with sulking in the corner? And I don't like wearing dresses because they're so annoying. Plus, it's hard to run in a dress. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing right now!" I exclaimed. Kyoya looked up from whatever he was writing in his stalker book.

"That may be so, but if you wear commoner clothes at the host club it might lower our reputation. So please wear the proper school uniform." I started to glare at him, then got an idea and grinned.

"I've got an idea for how I can pay off the debt for the vase quicker."

"How's that?" The twins asked in unison. It was so cool how they could do that.

"Well he" I pointed to Kyoya, "is the devil, right?" Everyone looked taken aback; even Tamaki looked up from where he was sulking in the corner. I inwardly laughed. "So the answer is simple. Just take my soul!" Everyone burst out laughing. Well, everyone except Kyoya, he looked absolutely shocked.

_**Kyoya POV**_

Must've heard wrong. Did that girl just call me the _devil? _And _offer her soul?_ Or one, I am NOT the devil. Sure my business ways may be a bit drastic at times; I've never been called a devil. How was I even supposed to respond to that?

"D-did you hear that?" Hikaru gasped, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "She called him the de-devil!" He collapsed into another fit of laughter. I, for one, didn't think that was funny at all.

"I don't see how this amuses you, I am, in fact; NOT the devil." I said icily. "And no, your soul is not a sufficient payment. The host club opens soon, I advise you change into your uniform Mrs. Springfield." With that I strode out of the room, shoes clicking loudly against the marble flooring in the silence of the room; my cheeks burning for no apparent reason. Why did I get so flustered? It's not like me to act like that. I stopped a few hallways away from the host club and leaned against the wall; sighing heavily. I'd felt strange all afternoon. What could the cause be? Maybe it was the breaking of the vase. Yes, that must be it. Although I hadn't felt this stressed last time… And those two strange feelings wouldn't seem to disappear.

_**Evelyn POV**_

"Was it something I said?" I muttered, looking down. I didn't mean to make Kyoya run out of the room, what was his problem?

"Kyoya isn't really one for jokes; I guess we should've told you that sooner" Tamaki, who had come out of his corner; told me.

"That's strange even for him though." Haruhi mused; I could almost see the gears in her mind turning. She seemed just as confused as me.

"Well I didn't know he was so sensitive, I'll be sure to apologize next time I see him." I told them. Hopefully then he wasn't being so strange.

"Anyways, the host club's about to open." Tamaki announced. "The changing rooms are over there, go put that uniform on and I'll explain the host club when you come back." Taking the dress hesitantly, I headed off towards the rooms he pointed me to. Somehow I knew I'd regret this.

_AN: Okayz, what did you think?_

_Kyoya: …. *sulking in the corner*_

_Me: Cheer up Kyoya, she didn't mean it!_

_Evelyn: Actually…. I kinda did._

_Kyoya: … *looks even more depressed8_

_Me: -_- look what you've done now. Anyways, I really think this needs a __**new title!**__ Please suggest something! Anyone! Please! And as you know, don't forget to __**RATE&REVIEW! **__Thanks everyone, I hope you liked it! Bye!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	4. Evelyn the Hostess?

_AN: So sorry this is so late, but I spent ALL DAY at Future Problem Solvers (FPS). If you don't know what it is, look it up! But in my state competition my team won second! WE'RE GOING TO INTERNATIONAL BABY!Okay I'm done now. And some people finally reviewed! YAY! Now I can keep Kyoya! For the moment at least :P_

_Kyoya: Dammit. Now I have to stay with this crazy person for even longer._

_Me: Oh calm down. _

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:_

_**I'M2LAZEE2GETONMEHACCOUNT: **__Hahahahaha my friends do that to me all the time! (Only with other characters since sadly none of them watch OHSHC) Poor you, nobody wants to be Kyoya's slave!_

_Kyoya: I could use some slaves…_

_Me: DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! And that squirting him with a water-gun idea is awesome! That WOULD be fun! O… M… G…. KYOYA DOING THE MACERENA? AAAAAAAAAAH! *dies*_

_Kyoya: First of all I'm rich, why would I need a million bucks? Plus, I'd never do that…_

_Evelyn: *turns on Macarena music* I dare you_

_Me: *comes back to life* NOOOOO! And don't worry, tis is too fun to write to give up so easily! Plus, I spent like all night planning the story out, so I'll most likely finish it ^_^_

_**Cat: **__Aww thanks! :D I will continue, if just to torture Kyoya more!_

_Kyoya: *heavy sigh* Why me?_

_Anyways, I'm basing this off of the anime, since that's all I watched. It's going to be set after Haruhi has already paid her debt and Renge and the Zuka club are already introduced, but some stuff (like the trips to the beach and Honey's toothache) haven't happened yet. I know this is out of order, but it's all tying into my plot. Just telling you! Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Evelyn POV**_

Okay, so this host club was basically where a bunch of filthy rich girls came to flirt with all of the guys in the host club. And the girls didn't seem to mind that tons of other girls flirted with their guys as well. A little while ago Kyoya had returned, and was currently sitting in the far corner of the room, writing vigorously in his stalker book. Yes, even though he says it's called a black book; I'm still going to call it a stalker book. That made me wonder though; didn't Kyoya have girls to entertain like the rest of the host club? I'd have to ask him about that later, first I had to apologize for whatever it was I said. I hesitantly got up from where I was sitting observing how Haruhi talked to girls. She was pretty natural at that, especially since she was a girl herself. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to where he was sitting .Kyoya kept writing; either didn't hear me or just didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Hey… Kyoya?" I asked timidly. He looked up, a bit of surprise evident in his eyes.

"Yes?" So he was calm once again. That's good. I grimaced in apology, saying;

"Sorry for saying whatever I did to make you mad…" Whew. That was over. Now I could go and watch Haruhi flirt with girls. It was surprisingly entertaining!

"Wait, Evelyn." I heard as I turned to leave. I turned back around. Apparently Kyoya did have something to say about it.

"Hmm?" I asked, puzzled.

"How do you know it was you that said something to make me act like that?" He inquired. Okay, now I was just confused.

"What do you mean? I mean how could've it not been me, who else could've made you so mad you left the room?"

_**Kyoya POV**_

I didn't even know why I asked Evelyn to wait. It just kinda blurted out before I could stop it. And that was true, if not her then who could've made me so upset? It was probably Hikaru, with his endless laughter and snide comment about me being the devil.

"Well it wasn't you. It was Hikaru." I told her. Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "I dislike people to laugh at me like that, which he was doing." Evelyn sighed.

"But Kyoya, _I _was the one who made him laugh in the first place." She had a good point there. But for some reason I found it hard to be mad at her. Strange.

"Yet you weren't the one laughing. So therefore, it was everyone else who laughed." Evelyn gave me a confused look, and then shook her head.

"That doesn't make any sense at all… But whatever. Why aren't you entertaining girls like all of the other hosts?" she asked.

"Well I only entertain on Tuesdays, every other day I'm busy managing the money of the club. Somebody has to do that." She laughed. It was a very pretty laugh.

"Well I guess you guys aren't just a bunch of boys who like to flirt with girls. When Haruhi told me about it in the letter, I thought she was joking. I guess you guys really are serious." I felt something in my chest flutter a bit at her words. She believed in the host club. Though why did that matter that some girl who owed me a debt make me act like this? I'd have to look it up later.

"I only joined this club because Tamaki wanted me to. It was his idea, after all." I informed her. "I'm more of a money-manager than a host most of the time." She nodded, and then gestured to my black book.

"Do you write that stuff in your stalker book, too?" She asked, grinning. I couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"It's not a stalker book." I reminded her, "It's my black book. I call it that because the cover's black. And to answer your question, yes I write down the club's balance in it."

"Hmm. Well I have to go see how the 'natural' Haruhi makes the girls fall for her, I still have a hard time believing a straight girl is so good at flirting with girls. See you later." With that Evelyn walked away. I sighed. Somehow it hurt just a bit watching her go.

_**Evelyn POV**_

I walked back towards Haruhi when Tamaki jumped in front of my path.

"Hey Evelyn, I've got a better idea for how you can pay off your debt!" He gushed, sparkling with happiness. I really wondered about this guy…

"Really" I inquired. "How could I do that?"

"It's quite simple, really. You could be the first female host!" Tamaki looked very proud of that idea. Well, I guess that made sense.

"So is it the whole if I get five-hundred boys to request me I get off free without having to pay?" I asked hopefully. Tamaki nodded gleefully. Well I didn't have any objections; I got to pay off a debt by flirting with hot guys! Who doesn't want that?

"You should start tomorrow." Tamaki told me. "I've been thinking about adding girls to the host club for a while now, and you're a good opening for it!" Just then, some engine revved and this strange girl with golden hair came up from the ground.

"Ahahahaha! You're to be sure to include your manager in this, right Tamaki?" She announced. He nodded.

"Of course, Renge." Tamaki turned back to me. "Evelyn, meet Renge. She's the host club manager. Renge, meet Evelyn. She's a transfer student from America and she's going to be one of the first host club female members along with you." Renge stepped down and shook my hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Evelyn. I see that you need to pay off your debt as a host. So I'll be one of your partners!" I smiled at her. Although a bit odd, Renge seemed pretty cool.

"I guess so; I wonder how long it'll take me to get 500 boys to request me though. I only have this semester…" I trailed off. Since the host club was going to have female members only since tomorrow, there would most likely be a flock of them at the beginning, but not 500. Hopefully I made this before I had to go back home, although the only one I was concerned about hunting me down was Kyoya. Let's just hope I make it out of this alive.

_AN: Sooo….. Watcha think? Love it? Hate it? Feel like searching for platypus eggs in Antarctica? Tell me in a REVIEW! _

_Kyoya: Nobody wants to review._

_Me: SHUTTUP! I also need a new name for this story! Help!_

_Evelyn: At least I get to flirt with hot guys…_

_Kyoya: *secretly jealous*_

_Me: OoOoOoOoOohhhhh!But seriously, RATE&REVIEW! Bye!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	5. Kyoya Gets Unfamiliar Feelings Again

_AN: Hey again everyone! I couldn't help writing another one now though instead of studying for my finals! Even though they're tomorrow! Sucks for me. Anyways, thanks to the reviewer I got last chapter!_

_**Madmodgirl: **__I'll try, but I'm pretty busy currently so it's hard to take the time to sit down and write a lot :/ Try to accept my measly 1-2 thousand word chapters, I'm doing my best! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kyoya: Yeah, if you write a story about me it better at least be a good one._

_Me: Oh you shut up you're not even the main character! Evelyn is!  
Evelyn: HA!_

_Me: But since Kyoya's the second main character, you're love interests! ^_^_

_Evelyn: DAMMIT!_

_Me: Hee Hee ^_^ ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Evelyn POV**_

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Tamaki, nervously pacing the room. Flirting with guys was never my strongest point; I tended to get nervous around the ones I liked.

"Oh relax, this'll be fun!" Renge gushed. She sure was excited about this. I guess it couldn't be that bad since I didn't actually know any of the guys… Oh well. I'd manage somehow.

"Hey Kyoya, why so gloomy?" Hikaru asked, him and Kaoru asked, sliding up to lean on opposite sides of his chair. They were wearing identical grins that surely meant trouble.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya bluntly answered, continuing to write in his stalker book. "I'm acting no different than I usually do." Tamaki looked at Kyoya in surprise, saying

"Even for you this is depressing, Kyoya." He chided. "Don't be so gloomy! Today's Tuesday, you even get to entertain girls! And this is the day we get to have our first hostesses entertaining guests!"

"Exactly, now hurry up and let the guests in." Kyoya muttered. "They've been waiting long enough." Tamaki shrugged, flinging open the double-doors with a flourish. I quickly sat down in my designated seat and waited for some of the male guests to find their ways over here. My first guest was a tall, almost-handsome guy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you're Evelyn?" He asked, taking a seat. I nodded my head.

"Yep, that's me. What's your name?" I asked politely. He smiled, extending a hand.

"Kouchi Katou, I'm pleased to meet you. Now you just transferred to Ouran Academy, didn't you?" I nodded my head.

"Yep, I came to Japan from America on Sunday." I replied. Kouchi looked surprised.

"That recent?" He marveled. "Well you must be curious about many things, want to see everything here, and know all you can!" Well this guy seemed a bit out there… But okay then. Just keep smiling and nodding.

"I guess so; I mean I'll only be here for the semester. I spoke so well in my Japanese class that they paid for me to go to Ouran for a semester. That's really the only reason I'm here, so I should try and see as much as I can.' I told him. We chatted a bit, and soon a new guy came along to sit with us. He was very muscular and looked a bit gangster-ish, with spikey, long purple-red hair and menacing, black-hole like eyes. He had Sinai Hidaka, his name; tattooed onto his arm in bloody-looking letters. Although I tried to bring him into the conversation as much as possible, Sinai barely said a word. All he did was stare at me with his eyes looking lower then my face, if you know what I mean. What a pervert. Eventually Kouchi had to leave for track, I held myself back from begging him 'not to leave me alone with this pervert!' As soon as Kouchi left Sinai took up his place directly next to me.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me now, doll" He huskily whispered, pulling me closer. I shot him a don't-you-touch-me –glare. Sinai didn't even flinch. "How's about you say we… Have some fun? I did pay for this, the least you could do is show me a good time." Sinai's hand started to inch up my dress. I slapped it away, scooting farther away from him on the couch. What the heck?

"I believe that's not allowed in the host club" I started, although the slight quiver in my voice weakened the effect. "Now would you kindly leave? I don't want any trouble." Sinai grinned wickedly.

"Ah, but I want _you!_" He stood, towering above me, when a slap echoed through the room and all went silent. Sinai staggered back, shocked at what had happened. Kyoya straightened his glasses, and said in a calm voice;

"In the host club, it is not allowed for a host or guest to attempt to take advantage of another. I suggest you leave before any more trouble is caused, one of the punishments you may face if you continue is expulsion." Although he said it calmly, Kyoya's voice held an edge of pure malice and ice so extreme that even I cowered from him at that moment. Sinai bolted from the room; the icy voice was enough to send even him running. All was still silent as Kyoya straightened his glasses and walked over to me.

"Are you alright, Evelyn?" The ice was gone, but Kyoya still scared the crap out of me. Or maybe it was the whole Sinai thing, who knows. All I knew was that I was scared as hell. I shakily nodded my head, looking down so I didn't have to look into his eyes. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around mine and I was pulled off to who knows where.

_**Kyoya POV**_

That same unpleasant feeling was back from before as I watched Evelyn laugh with the first guest she entertained. Although my own guests were fawning over me, I paid them little attention as always. Since that's what cool people like me were supposed to do. The second guest she had angered me a bit, you could see very clearly where his eyes were pointed. Just for that I wanted to go and knock him away from Evelyn. But it got worse as soon as the first guest left; the second began making some very suggestive moves on Evelyn. He had slid up beside her with a greasy smirk that made me want to punch him.

The last straw was when he moved his hand up her leg. I jumped up and nearly ran over to them. By then Evelyn was backed to the edge of the couch defensively as the guest towered over her. I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard. He stumbled back, shock written over his face. He wouldn't be harassing Evelyn again. In a deadly-calm voice, I said,

"In the host club, it is not allowed for a host or guest to attempt to take advantage of another. I suggest you leave before any more trouble is caused, one of the punishments you may face if you continue is expulsion." The expression of terror on his face as he fled the room was satisfying. I turned back to Evelyn, who was now cowering. "Are you alright, Evelyn?" I asked; without the malice this time. She nodded her head, not meeting my eyes. Dammit, I must've scared her. I opened my mouth to apologize when the twins each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her in the direction of the meeting room.

"Kyoya, we're having a sudden host club meeting!" Tamaki told me. "Mori and Honey are escorting all of the guests out for today. Come to the meeting room!" So that was why the twins dragged Evelyn off. I nodded and proceeded to the meeting room with Tamaki in silence. I really needed to figure this out, especially what that odd feeling was when Evelyn was talking with the first guest. The sudden anger at the second guest harassing her was strange too, not many things can work me up like that.

I just felt so overwhelmingly angry when that greasy guest when he did that to Evelyn, but why? The other unpleasant feeling had happened tice so far too, what could these things mean? I'd never felt this way about anyone else who may or may not make me money. But that's all she was to me, right?

_Okie-dokie, here's the next chapter! Sorry again that the chapters are so short, but I really don't have much time these days to write TT_TT _

_Kyoya: That's no excuse!_

_Me: Yes it is!_

_Evelyn: That freaking guy was trying to do THAT with me! O_O_

_Me: There there Evelyn, at least Kyoya saved you. And how do you FEEL about Evelyn, Kyoya? *sly grin*_

_Kyoya: … *blush*_

_Me: Aww! Someone liiiiiiiikes Evelyn! :3 PLEASE HELP ME FIND A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY! I NEEDA NEW TITLE! Anyways, __**RATE&REVIEW! **__Pretty please?_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	6. The Meeting

_AN: Finals are finally over! Yay! Thanks so sooo sooooo much to the person that reviewed:_

_**Akira Darkness: **__I can see that you reviewed, thanks so much! I have more time to update now, don't worry! I hope you like this chapter!_

_And everyone else, please don't be shy! It takes like two minutes to review! C'mon people!_

_Kyoya: Nobody's going to review because nobody likes you. _

_Me: Stop being such a meanie Kyoya! With that kind of attitude Evelyn will never like you!_

_Evelyn: I'll never like him regardless of what type of attitude he has!_

_Kyoya: TT_TT_

_Me: Now you're being the meanie Evelyn! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Evelyn POV**_

I soon realized that it was the twins who were dragging me to wherever. We went through this door and they set me down in a chair then sat on either side of me.

"So… Why'd you guys take me here?" I wondered.

"This is the meeting room for the host club." Hikaru explained. "Since there was obviously an issue back there, we're going to have a meeting" Kaoru finished. I nodded my head in understanding. That guy was a freak! Tamaki and Kyoya came into the room, followed by Mori, Honey, and Haruhi last. Tamaki sat down at the head of the table, with Kyoya to his right.

"Okay everyone, this meeting is now in session." Tamaki started, sounding almost serious. "The topic is that weirdo that attempted to sexually harass Evelyn. What are we going to do about this?" I sighed; they were making it sound like some big deal.

"It's fine, guys. I was just surprised, but I could've taken someone like him any day." I said. Everyone looked at me surprised, and Tamaki frowned.

"You're a girl, and that was a big dangerous guy. Don't tell me you're going to say that what sex you are doesn't matter like Haruhi always does?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well it kinda does matter, but not as much as you make it seem. I mean sure that guy was a creep, but I could've fought him off. I have a black belt in karate and if I wasn't so surprised I would've bit him." They looked even more confused about the biting part.

"How exactly would biting him help?" Kyoya asked doubtfully.

"You wouldn't know how useful biting people is," I told him. "I have very sharp teeth. Plus, if you bite someone they don't expect it, which leaves you a chance to hit them where it hurts or run away." Kyoya looked like he was fighting off laughter again. I guess I was just an amusing person to him.

"Okay, so you have your self-defense covered; but we need to know how that guy even got in." Tamaki said, addressing the other problem.

"Yeah, don't we have background checks for all of our guests?" The twins asked. Kyoya frowned again.

"We do, but I didn't have time since it was my day to host. I should go back and check all of the guests once more; this is my fault it seems." Kyoya got up, looking angry at himself.

"Hey, come back here!" I shouted, making him hesitate and turn to look at me. "How could it be your fault? You couldn't have known that there was going to be a creep as a guest. Plus, it was your day to host so you had no reason to be checking the backgrounds of them. If anyone, it's really my fault for breaking that stupid vase in the first place." I sighed. Kyoya stared at me for a minute, no trace of emotion passing his face. Then he shook his head.

"It's still my fault for not checking the backgrounds of every guest like I always do, the fact that it was Tuesday and I was hosting is irrelevant. I'm going to go back and check everything now. Goodbye." With that Kyoya left the room in a heavy silence.

_**Kyoya POV**_

How could I have been so careless? Somehow Evelyn putting the blame on herself made it worse, and made me even guiltier. Why did this affect me so strongly? Perhaps the stress of another vase breaking and more variables to add when I calculate the average budget of the host club was getting to me. I needed a relaxing break to calm myself down. The whole host club did. Ah, I know. My family had recently made a new health resort; perhaps the host club could vacation there for a break. After all, it didn't open for a few months so we wouldn't have to deal with crowds. Tamaki would agree, although he'd never admit it he was obviously madly in love with Haruhi and would most likely jump at the chance to see her in a swimsuit.

But before that, every guest that might ever possibly visit the club had to be checked. What happened to Evelyn would never happen again on my watch.

_**Evelyn POV**_

After Kyoya left, the whole 'serious business' mood had dissolved. Honey had wandered off to find some cake, Mori close behind as usual. Tamaki was harping on Haruhi about her non-feminism, and apparently I was the twins'… Toy?  
"I'm your _what?_" I asked in surprise.

"Our toy." Hikaru grinned. "Haruhi's our toy, too." "But if you use the same toy too much, you will tire of it." Kaoru added. "So with you and Haruhi, we can alternate and therefore we won't tire of either of you!" They finished in unison.

"That's nice and all, but I'm _not _your toy!" I cried. "I'll be your friend or acquaintance, but I'm nobody's toy!" They pouted.

"You're no fun, Evelyn." I rolled my eyes, going over to Haruhi; who was ignoring Tamaki's dramatic attempts to make her girlier.

"Haruhi, did you ever agree to be the twins' toy?" I asked. She sighed, shaking her head.

"The twins think that I'm their toy for some odd reason. Why, did they say you were their toy as well?" I nodded with a grimace.

"Hey, toys!" Hikaru called. "Come over here and play! We're bored!"

"No way! We're not your toys, go play with yourselves!" I snapped. They looked a bit taken aback by my snappy remark.

"Well _someone's _feeling grumpy today…" Kaoru muttered. Just then Tamaki snapped his fingers, shouting out.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed. "Haruhi, you need to hang out with Evelyn more!" Haruhi and I shared confused looks. What was he going on about now? "If you spend more time with someone who embraces her feminism like Evelyn, she might be able to draw out the girl within you!" Haruhi and I sweat dropped.

"Sorry to break it to you Tamaki, but I'm really not that girly." I told him. "The only reason I'm wearing this stupid dress is because it's the uniform, and I'm not really a hopeless romantic like many other girls, I don't excessively love the color pink, or any of that stuff." Tamaki sulked in the corner one again. I guess I had ruined his 'make Haruhi girlier' plan. Too bad for him, I doubt it would've really worked anyways. I looked back towards the door Kyoya exited out of. The whole not-checking the backgrounds of the guests really seemed to peeve him, but… Why?

_AN: DUN DUN DUN! Looks like Kyoya's falling for someone whose name starts with a E-V-E-L—_

_Kyoya: Shut up! _

_Evelyn: Humph. _

_Me: Well it looks like they're going to the resort next chapter! I hope you liked it, __**RATE&REVIEW! **__Seriously people, I'd never ever stoop as low as holding chapter's hostage for reviews, but without feedback I'm never motivated enough to even write chapters! Even people without accounts can review; I know I get a lot of reads on this from the traffic stats for the story so REVIEW! It takes like, two minutes! Seriously people, I have more chapters of this story than I have reviews of it! That's really sad! And for the four people that actually did review, tell me what you think of each different chapter in a review! That's all I have to say, so bye!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	7. The Resort! Part 1

_AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I'm kinda late with this, I just got a set of Copic markers and I love them! Plus I have a huge project in almost every class in school as 'end of the year projects.' AAAAAH! At least I only have three weeks left! Thanks to all of you amazing reviewers!_

_**Graye42: **__That's a great idea! Maybe a certain cold-hearted, glasses-wearing best friend of Tamaki?_

_Kyoya: *sweat-drop* Why do I have a feeling you're talking about me? _

_Me: You'll see young one!_

_Kyoya: Actually, I'm three years older than you—_

_Me: SILENCE! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Akira Darkness: **__The resort is awesome! And yes, he really needs a romantic movie. _

_Kyoya: What are you talking about?_

_Me: Akira Darkness is right; it might help you get in touch with your inner feelings! You know those strange ones you can't decipher?_

_Kyoya: H-How do you know about those?_

_Me: I know everything! MWAHAHAHAHA! _

_Kyoya: …. *sweat-drop*_

_Me: *clears throat* anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Malffinka: **__Thanks! Sorry this chapter's kinda late, though. Thanks for reviewing!_

_I really do appreciate all the reviews! ^_^ _

_Evelyn: Do you really only have three weeks of school left?  
Me: Yup! :D Although in that time I should probably get my grades better… They kinda suck right now! D:_

_Kyoya: You should focus on grades instead of this horrible story!_

_Me; Hey now! Don't be a meanie! And it's not like I have rock bottom grades, I'd just prefer they'd be better. Oh well._

_Evelyn: At least you don't have to be a hostess for a whole semester!_

_Kyoya: You'd better work hard; I still doubt your debt will be paid off by then._

_Evelyn: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Me: Calm down children! And actually Evelyn, being a host would be awesome! You get to be around 6 sexy boys! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Evelyn POV**_

I sighed in relief as the last guests finally exited the host club. Entertaining boys sure was exhausting! It was Friday, and so far my fourth day at the host club. I'd made pretty good progress so far, the boys were flocking in. My debt would be paid off in no time!

"Heeeeeey Evelyn!" The twins grinned, one on either side.

"What is it now?" I sighed. This was about the twentieth time they'd come up to me like this today, they must be plotting something.

"Well we were just wondering," Hikaru started, "what are you wearing to the resort?" Kaoru finished. I gave them an odd look.

"Um… What resort?" I asked carefully, narrowing my eyes. They fake-gasped.

"What resort? You don't know?" Kaoru cried in 'shock.' "Why the resort we're going to this weekend!" I just shrugged, even more confused. What the heck were they talking about?

"They mean the new resort Kyoya's family made, the host club's going tomorrow!" Tamaki answered me.

"What makes you think I'm coming?" I replied eyebrow raised.

"You have to come Evelyn!" The twins shouted. "We picked out a swim suit for you and everything!" I face-palmed.

"Now what makes you think I'd wear what you picked out for me?" I muttered.

"We know you'll like it!" Hikaru answered. "It even matches your eyes." Kaoru added. They held up an aquamarine bikini top and bottom with blue zigzagged stripes.

"No way in hell am I wearing that around a bunch of guys, including you two! They protested, but I held up my hand. End of conversation. The twins hung their heads, and then grins slowly spread across their faces.

"You'll wear that swim suit" They told me, still grinning. I sweat-dropped. What could they be up to now?

"Whatever. I don't even want to know what's going through your dirty, perverted minds." I muttered, walking towards the doors to exit the host club. "I'm going home now, anyhow. And don't expect me to go to that stupid resort tomorrow!" With that, I stalked away.

_**Kaoru POV**_

Hikaru and I's plan to get Evelyn in that sexy swimsuit was pretty simple. While I got Haruhi, Hikaru would get Evelyn and our maids would bring them to the dressing room and not let them out until they were dressed in their swimwear. I had to admit, I'd love to see Evelyn in a swimsuit especially. Over the week she has proved to be pretty cool, even going as far as joining us in some of our pranks. I was almost certain that I was falling for her! Just like Hikaru obviously harbored feelings for Haruhi. Although I pitied him, it was pretty obvious that Tamaki was heads-over-heels in love with her. Haruhi didn't seem to like either of them like that, though… I guess there was a confusing love triangle within the host club!

"What are you guys planning to do now?" Kyoya asked, eyebrow raised. We just grinned our troublesome grins. He sighed. "Try to stay out of trouble. We shouldn't cause trouble at the resort before it's even open to the public." Hmm. Cause trouble? Sounds like something Hikaru and I are most likely to do.

_**Kyoya POV**_

I couldn't believe the twins were trying to get Evelyn to wear that swimsuit. Well actually I could, they seemed to be just as perverted as they were around Haruhi as they were around her. It caused that unsettling feeling, unfortunately. I actually had searched for the strange feeling, almost everything I saw either said 'jealousy' or 'having a crush.' Which are both ridiculous, why would _I_ be jealous or have a crush on Evelyn? The internet must've just been messed up. I sighed, asking the twins not to cause trouble. They just grinned at me, my words most likely going in one ear and out the other. I went home after that and completed my homework, not giving it my full attention. I was at the top of the class; this stuff was easy. But what I still didn't understand was those feelings I had when I was around Evelyn. I couldn't sleep that night. Although I tried to brush it off as worry for the trip tomorrow; I knew it was the whole Evelyn thing keeping me up. But I couldn't actually be falling for her… Or being jealous for that matter. My father would surely arrange a marriage for me in the near future. The woman I would marry would no doubt be the daughter of an important client or something of his; I had no time to worry about petty feelings for Evelyn. Wait! Did I just admit to having feelings for Evelyn? I couldn't have. I rolled over, nearly growling in frustration. This was too confusing. I barely got any sleep at all that night; a certain transfer student who owed the host club a huge debt and assumed I was the devil on my mind.

_**Evelyn POV**_

I woke up to an obnoxious pounding on my door. I groaned, rolling over. It was a Saturday! Maybe they'd go away if I ignored them.

"I know you're in there, Evelyn! Come on!" Someone, most likely the rude person banging on the door; yelled. I sighed, throwing aside my covers and stumbling to the door. I slid it open with a scowl, opening my mouth to ask what whoever wanted. Suddenly, someone grabbed me and threw me into a limo. It happened so fast that I just started blankly at the fancy leather seat in front of me before snapping out of it and looking around. I looked to my left to see a smirking Hikaru. He must've kidnapped me!

"What the hell Hikaru?" I fumed. He shrugged.

"We told you you were going to the resort. Haruhi is, too." I looked to my left to see Haruhi looking sullen. Kaoru was sitting beside her; he must've gotten her when Hikaru got me.

"This sucks." I muttered. "I wanted to sleep in until noon; not go to some stupid resort." I gasped, looking at myself. I was still wearing my pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and some pajama pants. Blood rushed to my face. "Hey, I'm still in my pajamas! I can't go to a resort like this!" I cried.

"That's okay; you'll be wearing this at the resort." Kaoru replied, holding up the swimsuit he and Hikaru had shown me yesterday. I groaned, banging my head on the back of my seat. Why did I have to come to this stupid resort anyways? I just wanted to attempt my homework, Skype my family, and add some pages onto the manga I was drawing; not go to a resort scantily clothed in front of a bunch of guys!

"I didn't really have a say in this, if it makes you feel any better." Haruhi sighed. I nodded. This sucked. I just looked out the window as the scenery changed from city to open land. Soon enough we reached our destination, and some woman whisked me away to some dressing room. I saw that Haruhi was whisked away by a woman identical to the one with me. I grudgingly changed into the swimsuit and looked in the mirror. It actually didn't look that bad on me; the twins were right when they said it was my color. Although I loved the swimsuit; there was no way I'd show this much skin in front of all those guys! I begged and pleaded with the woman to give me a cover up or something. After a little while she finally caved.

"The masters won't be happy; but here's something to wear over that." She sighed, handing me a pair of shorts and a shirt. I thanked her and threw them on over my swimsuit. Much better. I walked out of the dressing room to see Tamaki blushing as red as a cherry; staring at Haruhi. She was wearing a one-piece wink swimsuit. It looked pretty cute on her, though Tamaki obviously couldn't handle seeing her wearing something like that. He thrust a pair of shorts and a shirt at her, mumbling something then running off. Haruhi changed back into that and met me back outside. I inwardly laughed at Tamaki's reaction. It was extremely obviously how much he liked her. I wonder if Haruhi knew how much he liked her…

"Should we find the others?" Haruhi asked. I nodded and we set out along a path. Soon we came to a shady area next to a huge pool. I had to admit, it was a pretty sweet resort! Honey and Mori were in the pool while the twins were in the corner with what appeared to be water guns. Tamaki was in the shade with Haruhi, and Kyoya was… Where was he? I looked around and spotted him leaning against a tree, writing in his stalker-book. He almost looked angelic with his hair almost falling in his face like that… Wait what? Kyoya was a demon, not an angel! I shook my head. Maybe this sun was getting to me. I started to walk over to Tamaki and Haruhi when something ice-cold pounded against my side, soaking me. I slowly turned around to see Kaoru looking horrified, holding a dripping squirt gun.

_AN: KAORU"S BUUUUUUSTED!_

_Kaoru: I didn't mean to I swear! I was aiming at Tamaki!_

_Tamaki: Hey!_

_Kyoya: You're all morons. Seriously though, what's up with my 'strange feelings' for Evelyn?_

_Evelyn: And WHY did I think that devil looked angelic?_

_Me: Ladies ladies, keep your shirts on! All may or may not be explained in the near future! _

_Kyoya: *sarcastically* that's sure reassuring._

_Me: AHEM! Anyways, I hope you liked it, I'll try to update sooner next time! And remember to always __**RATE&REVIEW! **__I seriously need a new name for this! Please help! Bye!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	8. The Resort! Part 2

_AN: To everyone reading this chapter… I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long! I got really lazy, and… I really have no excuse._

_Kyoya: No, you don't._

_Evelyn: Yeah, you left me stranded here!_

_Me: I'm sorry! TT_TT Anyways, I got so many reviews, I think I might take even longer to write this if I try to respond to them. But everyone that reviewed, YOU'RE AMAZING!Without you people I'd probably just let this story slip away. Anyways, if anyone even still reads this, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Evelyn POV**_

That little devil hit me with a squirt gun! He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, though no sound came out. I was pretty pissed, why the heck did he do that? I took a step back, preparing to get leverage to rush at him, take his squirt gun and shoot him back. When I realized that there was no ground under my foot. I was stepping backwards off the deep end of the pool! A scream ripped out of my mouth as I plunged backwards into the cool water. Of course this would be fine if oh, I don't know, I could actually swim! I lashed out in the water, trying to reach the surface. Bubbles streamed by me as I screamed underwater in my panic, managing to swallow water as well. I didn't want to die by drowning!

Suddenly, there was a splash above me, and a pair of lean arms encircled me. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that this wasn't a hallucination. My head broke the surface of the water and I gasped, gagging and choking on the water I'd previously swallowed. I was so preoccupied breathing that I didn't realize my savior was carrying me out of the water. I turned my head to catch a glimpse of raven hair. Ah, Mori must've saved me. He was so kind to everyone. Kaoru's concerned face appeared in front of me.

"Evelyn, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to squirt you, I was aiming for Tamaki!" Tamaki started shouting at him, but he was ignored as Kaoru continued his worried rambling. "… And I really didn't think you'd fall in the pool like that! Good thing Kyoya was sitting so close he could save you—"

"_What?_" I cried, jumping out of 'Mori's' arms. Or at least I thought it was Mori. It couldn't be Kyoya! I whipped around to see a dripping wet Kyoya in only his swim trunks, without glasses. "Why'd you save me?" I cried. He blinked once, giving me an odd look.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied, puzzled. "Did you expect someone else?"

_**Kyoya POV**_

Evelyn paused, and then shook her head in confusion.

"You hate me, don't you? Why would someone that hates me jump into a pool after me?" If I was drinking water, I would've spit it out. She thought I _hated _her? Why would she think that?

"Who said I hated you?" I asked, still in shock. She shrugged.

"Well, you're always giving me these odd looks, like you're plotting ways to destroy me or something!" Tamaki laughed, coming over to me.

"That's how he looks to everyone, Evelyn!" She shrugged. Perhaps she thought I was a psychopath. Perhaps I was. Hikaru and Kaoru approached her with a squirt gun, offering to invite her into their game. Evelyn shook her head.

"I would, but I don't want to get the cover up wet, and…" She looked down at herself, apparently noticing for the first time that both her shirt and shorts had come off in her struggle not to drown. "Where's my cover-up?" Evelyn screeched. As much as it made me feel like a pervert to admit, she really did look good in the swimsuit the twins chose for her.

"It must've fallen off in the water!" Hikaru grinned. "So you can play in the water fight with us!" Kaoru finished. I felt that odd feeling that I refused to admit was jealousy boil up in me again. They shouldn't be looking at herb like that! Evelyn sighed, accepting the squirt gun.

"But we need teams, you guys can be on a team but I need one other team member. Hey, wanna play Tamaki?" Evelyn called. He agreed once the twins started harassing Haruhi. I walked over to the tree I was leaning against and glared at the twins from behind my black book. Especially Kaoru. I was feeling 'jealous,' and it was his entire fault! I picked up my pencil, flipped to the page about Evelyn, and added, next to her name, 'can't swim.'

_**Tamaki POV**_

Those sneaky twins, they were making passes at Haruhi again! Of course that will get me to join in on their strange water-fights. Although, it seems that Kaoru isn't being as sneaky as Hikaru lately… He seems more interested in Evelyn these days. And the whole Kyoya thing was weird, too! He would never bother to rescue someone that fell in a pool before, so why now with Evelyn…? A blast of water hit my side.

"Darn you Hikaru!" I cried, pumping my squirt gun and sending a blast of water back at him. Somehow it missed! But he must pay for interrupting my important thoughts! I smiled in satisfaction as Kaoru whined about getting a blast in the face from Evelyn. She certainly was good at water-gun fights! Which was strange, with how she avoided the water earlier… Could she not swim? I'd have to ask Kyoya, he knew everything. But when I looked back at Kyoya my blood ran cold. He was glaring the worst glare possible from behind his stalker book, glaring straight at Kaoru. He had been doing that quite a lot lately… Maybe they shared an interest in Evelyn? But if so, obviously only one of them could win her heart… But who?

_AN: I know this was pathetically short, but at least it's an update! Once again, I'm so sorry it took so long! And I really couldn't have done it without my amazing awesome wonderful reviewers! I'll be changing the title to 'Day and Night,' so if anyone has any complaints you might want to state them before I update again! I hope to have a steady schedule of updating once a week, every Sunday maybe? But I'll probably update sooner if I get inspiration. But next Sunday is the bare minimum for my next update. I promise. So, even though I don't deserve this, __**RATE&REVIEW! **__Even though it sucked, I hope you liked it! Bye!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	9. Kaoru's a Hero& Kyoya Steals His Thunder

_AN: Heyyyyyyy everyone… It's been too long _ Wayyyyy too long. Nine months, to be exact. Which is also how long pregnancy lasts… Why did that come to my mind? Don't worry everyone, I didn't leave because I was pregnant, I'm just lazy and forgetful as hell. And it would be shocking and unfortunate for me to get pregnant, since I'm currently only fourteen… This is why this story sucks so badly. But in this chapter can you tell it's improved? Because I think it has a lot. Anyways… I'm going to do reader-responses now. But I'm only going to respond to the readers without accounts here, I'll respond to the readers who do via PM so it'll save more time. So… Thank you to those wonderful reviewers who reviewed even though I suck terribly! _

_**I'M2LAZEE2GETONMEHACCOUNT: **__Well, seems like you have a lot going on there… And I wear glasses too! Or I'm supposed to at least… But I don't like to because they make my head hurt _ Thanks for reviewing!_

_**KyoyaLover:**__ I'm glad you like it! Who doesn't love Kyouya? And sorry it took so long to update… Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Delenac: **__Thanks! Sorry the update took forever… And I will, Kyouya's just a big meanie. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**POST DA CHAPTER: **__OKAY I POSTED THE CHAPTER! Happy now? Kidding… Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Vivien G: **__You reviewed so many times I'm not quite sure what to say… So I'll just say thanks!_

_**Guest:**__ Thanks! I'll be sure to do that between now and next update. Thanks for reviewing!_

_All of you reviewers are amazing; I wouldn't have finished this if I didn't go back to the review page and re-read them all before typing it up!_

_Kyouya: You're back? It's about. F******. Time._

_Tamaki: Kyouya! Don't swear at a lady!_

_Kaoru: She's not a lady, she's a monster!_

_Evelyn: I'll have to agree with you there._

_Me: TT_TT Thanks for the SUPPORT, guys… Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Kyouya POV**_

I yawned, pulling my arm left through my school uniform jacket sleeve. I was so exhausted… Would I be able to fake sickness so I could get a few more hours of sleep. No, that would never work. Father would see it as a mere weakness, as he does about basically everything about me. I sighed, pulling my right arm through the other sleeve and straightening my tie. As much as I didn't want to go, there wasn't really much of a choice. Well, at least I'd get to see Evelyn in the host club today. Wait…

God damn it, Kyouya! You need to stop thinking about her! Even though you don't hate her, she's just another girl. You've seen many of them every day at the host club, there's no need to think about her so much. Perhaps it was the fact that she was from a foreign country that interested me? No, Renge was too, and I had no interest in her whatsoever. Well, whatever it was, it would surely be over soon enough. She had to go back to America eventually, and then these strange feelings would go away. Suddenly, an ice-cold feeling washed over me. Go back to America? Then I'd never see Evelyn again… No! That wasn't possible!

With a newfound energy, I swiftly packed my bag for school and hurried to my family's limo where our chauffer, Hiroshi, was waiting in my limo to drive me to school.

"If we leave now we'll be about ten minutes early, master Ootori." Hiroshi said, swiveling in his seat to face me. Of course we will, we need to be to see if I can find Evelyn before class starts!

"I'm aware of that Hiroshi, I need to be a few minutes early to take care of some business at school. Please proceed to school." I told him. Hiroshi just shrugged, starting the car. I ran potential conversation starters through my head, attempting to think of how to ask without taking too much time or making myself look like a creeper. Not that it mattered, Evelyn probably already thought I was a complete creeper that hated her, judging by her surprise that I bothered to jump in the pool and save her yesterday… Not that I even knew why I did that myself. As much as I tried to believe that I was courteous enough to do that for anyone, I just couldn't lie to myself. Honestly, I'd probably secretly laugh at them. Mori was more the type to jump in and save someone. As we stopped at a light I saw a sight that made my blood freeze.

_**Kaoru POV**_

"You sure you're alright, Kaoru…?" Hikaru asked for the hundredth time. "I know something's bothering you… Seriously, we tell each other everything, come on!" I sighed, he just wouldn't give up.

"Hikaru, I'm fine, I promise. It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." I told him, opening our limo's door and getting in. Hikaru sighed in frustration, getting in behind me and closing the door.

"No, it's more than that and I know it. If it was just a dream, why don't you tell me what it was about?" He inquired, leaning closer to me. I gulped. There was no way I could tell him!

"I-it's just not that important!" I muttered, fighting a blush. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at me, then they widened in realization. Wait, he couldn't think—!

"It was about Evelyn." God damn it Hikaru, stop being so good at reading me. I looked down as the blush spread, saying nothing. "I knew it! God Kaoru, why do you even bother hiding things like that from me? It's so obvious it's kind of painful… And I'm a little hurt you made me have to find out on my own." He said.

"Well—well you never said anything to me about your little crush on Haruhi!" I retaliated. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and looked away.

"That's not the point." He muttered, trying to hide his blush identical to my own. "The point is, I was concerned you had a really bad, scary dream. It's a relief that it was just about Evelyn." He said.

"Just because it was about her doesn't mean it wasn't terrifying." I told him. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What did she do, turn into a monster and eat you?" He snorted. I scowled. It wasn't funny…

"No… She fell in love with Kyouya and they got married and had a million babies and I had to babysit them! They all looked like _him_…" I shuddered. Hikaru stared at me for a minute… Then burst out laughing.

_"Kyouya and Evelyn_? What a joke! That's just… Ahahaha! That's so ridiculous!" I said nothing, watching him try to stop his laughing fit. "Don't worry Kaoru, Kyouya's heartless… I don't think he's any competition to you." I frowned.

"But he saved her when I accidentally made her fall in the pool yesterday… Plus, he keeps glaring at me! I'll bet it's because I'm actually her type." I sniffed. Hikaru smiled.

"Of course you are. Since Kyouya saved her yesterday, you need to even the score up by saving her, too." He told me.

"Hmm… Well, I guess I..." My voice trailed off and my eyes widened as I gazed out the window for inspiration. About to cross the street as the walking sign flashed and cars were stopped was Evelyn, wearing her school uniform and just on her way to school. But a car was speeding across the street, speeding towards Evelyn. If she kept up her walking rate and the car didn't slow down, it would definitely hit her… Before Hikaru could grab my arm to stop me I yanked the door open and sprinted towards her as fast as I possibly could. It all seemed like it was in slow motion… She turned towards me slowly as I called to her, expression starting to smile, and then swiftly changing to one of horror as she noticed the approaching vehicle. She lifted her foot to step back and mouthed my name in panic… Or she might have said it, but the sound of adrenaline rushing through me blocked all other sounds. I leapt the last meter, inching towards her at a seemingly snail-like pace… But once I crashed into her everything sped back up.

We flew through the air and smashed into the bushes on the other side of the street, Evelyn under me. The car screeched to a halt, people from surrounding cars got out and ran to us, worried faces questioning our wellbeing.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru clawed his way through the crowd to me, our chauffeur a step behind him. "Kaoru, are you alright?!" You're not hurt—not again…" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Hikaru, I'm fine! Don't worry; I don't even have a scratch!" I reassured him. His eyes filled with relief and he started to smile, then he was shoved out of the way by the Shadow King.

"Evelyn… Is she alright?" He panted, trying to see her under me. "Get up, you're crushing her idiot!" Kyouya grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me off of her. I glanced back down, worried once again. I'm such an idiot! I should've swiveled so that she landed on me, not the other way around! But there wasn't enough time, it happened so fast… I took a step closer to see as Kyouya knelt in the shrubs and gently lifted Evelyn out of them. She blinked at him in a daze a few times, but said nothing. The way Kyouya held her, how he realized how fragile she was… Pissed me off. _I_ was the one who saved her, and now he was swooping in and taking all the credit! I knew that bastard liked her too whether he realized it or not, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him be the one she remembers from this. Just as I was about to step in I was shoved away.

"I'm so incredibly terribly sorry!" A middle aged man with frantic eyes had pushed his way to Kyouya and Evelyn. He tried to get closer, but he was fairly overweight so he couldn't exactly squeeze any closer to them. "You don't know how sorry I am! I'm late for my conference and I didn't see her crossing, I swear if I saw her I would've stopped immediately! I-is everyone alright?" He whispered. I looked back at Evelyn, who still looked very confused. And her hair was turning red. Wait. What! I managed to squeeze past him and knelt beside Evelyn opposite of Kyouya. I lifted up her bangs to see a fair-sized gash on her temple. It didn't look very deep but, like all head-wounds, it was gushing blood. I whipped around to glare at the man.

"You made her bleed!" I yelled. He turned pale-white.

"B-bleed?! Oh my god I'm so sorry! I-I promise I'll pay for all of the medical fees and everything!" He stammered to me.

"Yes, I'll make sure you do. Now I expect you to write down all of your payment information for me right this instant so I can take her to the hospital." Kyouya ordered harshly. The man was shaking now, and scratched a bunch of stuff onto an old receipt then handed it to Kyouya, who stuffed it into his pocket before carefully picking up a still-shocked Evelyn and starting towards his car. Oh, no he didn't!

"Kyouya, I'll take it from here." I told him. "I was the one who saved her after all, and you need to be getting to school or you'll be late." Kyouya kept walking.

"That's quite alright Kaoru; I can afford to miss a few classes to ensure the safety of our fellow club member. And my father owns almost all the medical care places in this area, so I'd be sure to get Evelyn quick medical attention." He didn't even look at me as he proceeded onward.

"How about all three of us go?" Hikaru suggested, falling in stride with Kyouya and I. "The boss would want everyone here, I can call them. Since we're already with you we can just meet the rest at the hospital." Kyouya didn't look that happy with the idea, but he agreed anyways. We got into his limo, and Evelyn somehow ended up lying with her head on Kyouya's lap and feet on mine. Her eyes were closed now, she must've gone unconscious or fell asleep… Although I knew that the injury was very minor, I still felt concerned. But I felt comfort knowing that I still saved her, and even though Kyouya was rudely trying to steal my thunder, Evelyn was okay.

_AN: So do you think my writing got better? Yes, no, maybe so? Anyways, I really am sorry I didn't update for nine months… I really will try to update next Sunday too. But I can't break any promises since I'm an untrustworthy bitch._

_Kyouya: Yes you are._

_Kaoru: Go away Kyouya no one likes you!_

_Me: Sure they do!_

_Kaoru: Well—not as much as me!_

_Evelyn: What the hell is wrong with me in this chapter?_

_Me: I dunno… Probably just a concussion or something. Maybe just that cut. Either way, the boys are overreacting about it. As which love makes people do. Anyways, I'll try my best to update next Sunday. And to all the people who have accounts and reviewed the last chapter, expect a PM response! Thank you for reading this, and if you __**RATE&REVIEW**__ there will be a greater chance the next update will come sooner than in 9 months! Bye!_

_ ~HalfDragonLover_


	10. Not Kyoya or Kaoru, Only Tamaki&Haruhi

_AN: Guess what?! For once I made my deadline! Woo! I think it might have to do with how much of a response I got when I posted chapter 9 last week. I mean… WOW! It was like half of reviewed or favorite/followed this story! So thanks to everyone, you're all so amazing… And we don't need a section for reader response this chapter since everyone who reviewed had an account! Just so you know those of you that are accountless and want to review… I accept anonymous reviews so you don't need to be shy, if you like it tell me in a review! But thank you so so so much to all of the people reading this who reviewed!_

_Kyouya: Their reviews were wasted, this story sucks._

_Me: TT_TT Kyouya why are you such a bully?_

_Kaoru: Yeah Kyouya, don't be a bully! You completely stole my thunder you jerk!_

_Me: Pfft like it matters, it's not like Evelyn will know or remember who saved or carried her… _

_Kyouya&Kaoru: Excuse me?!_

_Me: Uh… Nothing!_

_Evelyn: I don't like the sound of this…_

_Me: Good, you're not supposed to. ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Kyouya POV**_

My mind couldn't seem to process what had just happened. All I knew was that as soon as they hit the ground I somehow ended up next to them, I had shoved someone out of the way to get there but in my panic I didn't know or care who it was. Luckily she was conscious… But in shock. And bleeding from the head. We got her in my car and I ordered the driver to go to the nearest hospital. I looked down at Evelyn, her head resting in my lap. She had her eyes closed, which could mean she had fallen unconscious or had just slipped into sleep. I hoped it was the later one, although her injury didn't look too serious she could've injured herself bad somehow and we just couldn't tell right now. I glanced at her still-bleeding head.

Why was it still bleeding? Could she have hit a vein when she fell? Whatever the reason, she probably shouldn't still be bleeding. I undid my tie and straightened it out, then started to wrap it around Evelyn's head where she was bleeding.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, leaning over to see.

"I'm wrapping her cut, of course." I told him, not looking up. "She probably shouldn't still be bleeding, and if she doesn't stop the blood will drip onto the car seat. My father would be very upset if the seat was stained." That was why I was wrapping her head, right? I wasn't worried about her or anything; it was so I didn't get blood on the car. Kaoru looked shocked, then pissed, but he turned away without saying anything. Wow, I sounded like a total asshole… Who was I kidding; I didn't give a damn about the car seat! I just didn't want to see Evelyn hurt, for whatever reason.

Speaking of which, why did I react so much to her? If someone I didn't know was almost hit by a car I would be concerned, but certainly not concerned enough to sprint to them like a mad man to see if they were alright! And I even carried her back… What was wrong with me? Ever since I've known Evelyn I've been acting out of character. What was it about her that made me act this way?

We pulled into the hospital parking lot. I opened up the door and got out before reaching back in and carefully picking Evelyn up. Hikaru and Kaoru got out through the other door and Hiroshi turned off the car but stayed in it. His job was to drive me, not chaperone me everywhere I went. I lead the way to the front desk of the hospital.

"Hi there and welcome to the Sakura Medical Clinic, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked kindly.

"We need to get her checked out in emergency care immediately; she almost got run over by a car and crashed into some bushes. She also has a cut on her head that's still bleeding." I told her, attempting to keep my voice calm. The receptionist nodded.

"Alright, now if you'll just take a seat in the waiting room to the left. We'll check room availability and come see you in a few minutes. What name is this under?" I nearly growled in frustration. They expected Evelyn to wait just so they could check if they had rooms available? Bullshit, hospitals always kept five rooms open in case there was an emergency situation!

"I'm sorry miss, but my friend needs a room now. My father, Mr. Ootori, owns this hospital as well as most in this area. You wouldn't want me to tell him you're keeping injured people from treatment… Would you?" I kept my voice calm but dangerous, this usually worked on people… It worked. The woman paled, shaking her head.

"O-of course not, Mr. Ootori. Whose name shall we put the hospital bill under?" She stammered. It's about time we got to business.

"Just put it under Kyouya Ootori." I told her. She nodded her head, typing some things into the computer. Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't said anything this whole time; I looked behind me to see them next to the entrance. Hikaru was talking to someone on the phone and Kaoru was staring worriedly at me—or the person in my arms, Evelyn. I frowned. The way he looked at her like that pissed me off.

"Sir, are you Mr. Kyouya Ootori?" I turned to see a man in a lab coat, most likely a doctor, next to me. I nodded. "Alright, please follow me this way." He led me down a hallway. I saw Hikaru close the phone and he and Kaoru followed us. The doctor led us into a room with a bed and some medical examining machines. He gestured for me to set Evelyn onto the bed. I walked over to it and gently laid her down; making sure her head was cushioned by the pillow. The doctor walked over and started to remove my tie from her head. It was stuck to her head by the blood, and as the doctor peeled it off Evelyn grimaced, her eyes opening. She was awake/conscious! I nearly sighed in relief.

"What… Where am I?" Evelyn sat up, looking around the room; confusion clouding her gaze. She looked at the doctor, then Hikaru and Kaoru, then me. Her next question was like a slap in the face. "And... Who _are_ you?"

_**Evelyn POV**_

I felt fuzzy… Like when you're waking up but you're not quite awake yet, you can hear and feel stuff around you but you can't seem to react to them. There was the warm sensation of someone carrying me; they were gentle so it was quite a nice feeling. Voices floated around me; I must be in a public place. I should probably get up; I must be getting stares being carried by someone in a public place… But they were so warm; I could wait a few more minutes. Then I was being set on something soft, probably a bed or couch. My head was propped up on a pillow. Whoever it was that was carrying me must've been nice, they were so careful.

Then I felt pain. Someone was pulling something off my head, and it hurt! I felt myself grimace and 'woke up'. I opened my eyes and sat up. The one pulling the thing off my head was next to me. I didn't recognize him. He had mousey brown hair and square wire glasses; he was holding a clipboard and was wearing a lab coat with a nametag that said "Dr. Hannel". A doctor? But then…

"What… Where am I?" I muttered, blinking and scanning the room for something familiar. There were weird-looking medical machines that were probably for taking x-rays and stuff in the room, as well as three other guys. Two must've been twins, and the third was probably their classmate or something. They all wore blue uniforms… From Ouran Academy! I went there now! Things were starting to make sense. The non-twin one who had black hair and glasses was missing the tie to his uniform, though… All three of them looked shockingly familiar, but I couldn't quite remember who they were or how I knew them…

"And… Who _are_ you?" I asked. They all looked shocked, and I thought I saw a flash of something—hurt, maybe?—in the tieless one's eyes. Well I guess I was supposed to know them then…

"You don't know these boys?" The doctor asked. I hesitantly shook my head. "That's a shame… It is to my knowledge that one of them saved you from being run over by a car this morning." He said. My eyes widened. One of them saved me?! Suddenly, four more people burst into the room.

"Evelyn, we came as soon as Hikaru called! Are you alright?!" A blond got up in my face, spazziness and worry in his purple-blue eyes. OH! Tamaki! Finally, someone I recognize!

"Yes Tamaki, I'm fine!" I reassured him. Haruhi was right behind him… Yes, another person I knew! I must've just been disoriented from waking up and my head really hurt, but I remembered now!

"It's a good thing Kaoru was there to save you." Haruhi said, stepping up to me. I nodded. Wait a sec… Damn it! Kaoru… The name was familiar, but I didn't know who that was!

"We brought you some candy to cheer you up, Eve-chan!" A short blond boy told me, holding up a get well basket full of sweets. Who was this? I knew him, he was in his third year of high school and he was amazing at fighting even though he was so short… So I _did _know him if I remembered this, but I couldn't quite remember who he was… God, my head hurt so badly.

"Um, thanks…" Damn it, I still couldn't remember his name… The door opened once again, but this time it wasn't another person entering. The bespectacled, raven-haired boy was leaving. I almost tried to stop him, but the fact that I still didn't remember him made me hesitate. As the door closed behind him I felt a pang of sadness. Wait what the hell? I didn't even know him but I felt sad he was leaving?

"Excuse me, but will all of you please leave?" Doctor Hannel asked. I have to ask Evelyn some questions and check to make sure she doesn't have any serious injuries." With that, everyone reluctantly filed out of the room.

_AN: So… What'd you think?_

_Evelyn: That's awful! Now I look like a complete jerk for not remembering anyone but Tamaki and Haruhi!_

_Kyouya: …_

_Hikaru: Well they are the most memorable of the group… But I'm disappointed you don't remember me or Kaoru. _

_Evelyn: … Who are you again?_

_Kaoru: *sighs*_

_Kyouya: …_

_Tamaki: Well go figure she'd remember me and my daughter, we're amazing!_

_Evelyn: Nah, you're just the most spazzy so you're hard to forget and I've known Haruhi for a while so of course I remember her._

_Kyouya: …_

_Me: WILL YOU FREAKING STOP THAT KYOUYA?!_

_Kyouya… Screw you._

_Me: Wow, I guess he's really upset then… When will Kyouya stop sulking? Why hasn't Mori gotten a single line this whole fanfiction? Will Evelyn ever remember her love interests and/or the other hosts? How many questions will I ask? Find out this and more next time, in: MELTING HIS HEART OF ICE CHAPTER 11! (And in case you can't count… The answer to the last question was four.) Bye for now!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


End file.
